project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Melt
Melt (メルト) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da ryo. Questa canzone è una delle uniche tre canzoni Vocaloid di avere più di 10.000.000 di vista su NicoNico Douga. Le altre sono I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals) e Senbonzakura. Apparizioni di gioco Nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, "Melt" può essere sbloccato cancellando That One Second in Slow Motion. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Melt" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 17 luglio 2014 ed è una delle poche prime canzoni di avere detto difficoltà quando è stato introdotto. "Melt" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando Velvet Arabesque. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. La canzone è stata ancora caratterizzato ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Il suo PV è stato completamente rifatto e ora include tre moduli da vedere, anche se la danza riappare, sia pure modificata. Si ottiene anche un evento di successo di Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Melt" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=朝　目がさめて 真っ先に思い浮かぶ　君のこと 思い切って　前髪を切った 「どうしたの？」って　聞かれたくて ピンクのスカート　お花の髪飾り さして　出かけるの 今日の私は かわいいのよ！ メルト　溶けてしまいそう 好きだなんて　絶対にいえない…… だけど　メルト　目も合わせられない 恋に恋なんてしないわ　わたし だって　君のことが　……好きなの お願い時間を止めて　泣きそうなの でも嬉しくて　死んでしまうわ！ メルト　駅に着いてしまう…… もう会えない　近くて　遠いよ　だから メルト　手をつないで歩きたい！ もうバイバイしなくちゃいけないの？ 今すぐ　わたしを抱きしめて！ ……なんてね|-|Romaji=asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto omoikitte maegami o kitta "doushita no?" tte kikaretakute PINK no SKIRT ohana no kamikazari sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo! MELT tokete shimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo MELT me mo awaserarenai koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi datte kimi no koto ga ...suki na no onegai jikan o tomete nakisou na no demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa! MELT eki ni tsuite shimau... mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara MELT te o tsunaide arukitai! mou BYE BYE shinakucha ikenai no? ima sugu watashi o dakishimete! ...nante ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' When I woke up this morning The first thing I thought of was you I made up my mind, and cut my bangs short Just so you'd ask me "Why?" Pink skirt, flower pin in my hair I'm going out I'm looking cute today! Melt! I feel like I'm gonna melt away I can't tell you I like you, but then I... Melt! I can't even look you in the eye I won't fall for love, not me But...I really do like you I wish time would stop, I feel like I could cry So happy, feel like I could die! Melt! Pulling into the station The end of the line for us, so near, so far Melt! I want to hold your hand in mine Do we already have to say goodbye? I want you to take me in your arms! ...You wish!|-|Cinese tradizionali='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 一早醒來睜開眼 你的身影在第一時間浮現 下定決心　將瀏海修修剪剪 「怎麼了嗎？」　想要被你這樣問 粉紅色的裙子　小花髮飾 就這樣的打扮出門吧 今天的我　很可愛喔！ Melt　感覺快要溶化了 我喜歡你　像這樣的話我絕對不說出口...... 但是　Melt　就連眼神也不敢與你交會 不想為了戀愛而戀愛啊　我 可是　因為我......就是喜歡你啊 拜託　時間停止吧　我快哭出來了 可是卻又高興到　快死掉了！ Melt　已經到車站了...... 已經見不到了　雖然就在身旁　卻又那麼遙遠　所以 Melt　我想要手牽手一起走！ 已經到了非說再見不可了嗎？ 現在立刻　抱緊我吧！ ......開玩笑的啦 Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Le palcoscenici di questa canzone in Project DIVA F 2nd sembrano avere diversi elementi che sono un riferimento a precedenti giochi di Project DIVA. **La prima palcoscenico nella canzone ha un sfondo esterno-spazio riferimento alla scatola dell'arte del Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F per la PlayStation 3. **La seconda palcoscenico ha lo stesso sfondo della sequenza trasformazione nell'apertura del Project DIVA 2nd e extend. **Il finale del Chance Time è la sequenza buco di verme dal primo gioco Project DIVA quando si inizia una nuova gioco, così come lo sfondo del menu. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Melt Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007